Kisame Squalo
Kisame Squalo is an s class mage of the Griffin Wing Guild. Appearance Kisame is a fairly tall person. He is muscular and very fit. Kisame is a very friendly person and only fights when he is forced to, or his guild or fellow guild mates are in danger. He has brown eyes and black spiky hair. Personality Kisame was always funny outgoing child. He loved to make people laugh and he had a great friendly and caring personality. He would always ask people what was wrong when they looked down and tried to be the mediator in all fights. He rarely wanted to fight other people and was just a warm person over all. Also, he would be friends with everyone he could. Although he doesn't like to fight, Kisame will fight when he has to or when his teammates are dangered or injured. He is willing to sacrifice a lot for his teammates because he makes great bonds with all of them. He is one of the few friends of Takumi Kyoya. History When Kisame was a child he was most of the time a funny little child. Everybody always recgonize him like a class clown child. As a child one day he got beat up by some jerks so he decided to join a gym to learn how to fight. When he was young he had no talent what so ever in magic therefore he thought that the only way to not get beat up was to learn muay thai. Then one day his mom took him to meet Robert Navone. From that day one he became best friends with Tsutisumi, Takumi, Itachi, and Bacchus. Magic and Abilites Water Magic: This is where Kisame can manipulate and create the element of water. Also this magic allows to make water into whatever is wanted to be. *'Water Prison: '''Using water, Kisame makes a spherical prison made of water. This technique slowly suffocates the imprisoned and gradually has a fatal effect. *'Water Shield:' Using water, Kisame makes a shield made of water. The size of the shield can vary in size and can be summoned at any point of his body. The water is very liquid and things that get thrown at it usually whirl away in it. *'Water Spear:' Using water, Kisame makes a spear made of water. The spear is very sharp and can pierce through many things. *'Iron Rain:' Using water, Kisame makes iron rain fall from a cloud he summons. The rain from the cloud falls and Kisame turns it hard like iron. The rain is practically unbearable by only Kisame and fellow S Class mages that have grown adapted to it. Also, only ripped mages can really bear the rain well. Kisame has spent countless hours training in the rain to get used to it. *'Water Sword:' Using water, Kisame makes a sword made of water. The sword is very light to him and can slice through many things. The sword is said to be able to slice through water itself, but the legend has not been confirmed yet. *'Water Chain:' Using water, Kisame makes a chain made of water. The chain can vary in length depending on how Kisame wants it and Kisame can control it with easy. Kisame can lock opponents up easily with it. '''Invincible Sword Magic': Is a holder type magic that allows the user to use a sword in battle an has four offensive spells and four defensive spells. These spells are considered to be invincible in sword style magic. According to many observer of this magic they said that this magic might be one of the strongest holder type magic that has ever been created. Through Kisame great swordsmanship he has created a couple new spells to increase his strength.